The Z Fighters Reacts to Death Battle! (ADOPTED!)
by JLyman
Summary: After a mysterious being gives a series of videos to Bulma, the Z Fighters were left with the option to watch every, single one. What did they do? You guessed it! Join the Z Fighters, as they watch one of the greatest web series of all time! Rated M for... you already know.
1. Boba Fett vs Samus Aran

**Welcome one and all to the first story of the Death Battle series: The Z Fighters!**

 **Now, before I begin, I want to put out a few notes:**

 **First;** **this story is set in the middle of my other story "Jared and the Universe". No OCs, except maybe one in this chapter, will appear in this story, so there won't be any, or might be slight, spoilers. Which is nice, because that would totally suck.**

 **Second;** **this story is set between after the "Majin Buu Saga" and before the "Battle of Gods Arc". But, after I get to the middle of the second season of Death Battle, then I'll timeskip through the "Battle of Gods Arc", because** ** _THAT_** **Death Battle might spoil too much stuff for the Dragon Ball characters.**

 **Thirdly;** **I just want everyone to know that this story will NOT be a TeamFourStar parody, even though they're great people. All Dragon Ball character personalities will be from the Anime. Period. Sorry, it's just that I don't want to get a complaint from the author that writes "Two Saiyans Watch Death Battle". I hope you guys understand.**

 **And lastly;** **I'm not gonna add too many scenes from Death Battle, because I don't want to get a copyright violation from you know who. But when the Dragon Ball characters talk about the scenes; then you'll just to find which scene it is on YouTube. Again, I hope you guys understand.**

 **Anyway, now all that's settled; Disclaimers!:**

 **Death Battle, the analysis, and lines by Wiz and Boomstick, are all own by Screwattack.**

 **Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all own by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Star Wars is own by Disney.**

 **Metroid is own by Nintendo.**

 **Now, LETS GET READY FOR THE FIGHT!**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Mysterious Pacakage From A Mysterious Man!? Death Battle: Boba Fett vs. Samus Aran!**

It has been 4 years since the defeat of Majin Buu. With no major threat in sight, the Z Fighters had begun normal lives:

The Son family was resting easy after the horrific fight. Son Goku, the saiyan who defeated Majin Buu, was now a radish farmer. Often, at some points of time, Goku would want to train on King Kai's planet but, because of the wealth the family was in, his wife Chichi would always object that decision. Speaking of the family, their oldest son, Gohan, had finally married the love of his life; Videl, Hercule Satan's daughter. Their youngest son, Goten, was back at school; studying for higher grades. However, he would often sneak out with his father and train with him, but he would always get caught by his mother.

The Breifs family was also resting easy. The father, Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans, would often take care of their son (most of the time forced by his wife). But he would sometimes train alone, in order to become stronger than his rival. The mother, Bulma, had return to her studies, so she could bring her company, the Capsule Corporation, up to its greatest heights. The son, Trunks, was also back at school; often joining classes with his best friend and friendly rival Goten.

The rest of the Z Fighters did the same: Krillin became a police officer and spend the days off with his wife, Andriod 18, and his daughter, Marron. Yamcha, Tien, Master Roshi, Piccolo, and the others went back to their normal routines and speeded their days at home.

Every once in a while, the Z Fighters would get together and hang out; sometimes at the Kame House, or at the Capsule Corporation HQ, or at Goku's home at Mt. Paozu.

Yes, Planet Earth was finally in a time of peace...

...Or so it seemed.

* * *

"Don't come any closer, or we will shoot!" shouted a police officer, as he and more officers lined up their weapons at a target in the sky.

The target was an old man, his white beard and grey hair showing proof of his age, floating in the air. A white cloak covered his body, with a small opening at his chest; revealing a white shirt underneath. He also had a long white cape. In his right hand was a large grey briefcase. Surprisingly, the old man did not look surprised at the sudden events.

This was all happening in the middle of West City. It was supposed to be a peaceful day for the citizens of this great megalopolis. But suddenly, a couple of hours ago, a white portal appeared in mid-air. The citizens were aghasted from this sudden intrusion. But, as they look at the portal, the old man slowly came out of it. Some people were terrified by his encounter; some even running away. This resulted in the police showing up; which ended in what was happening right now.

"You stay there, and we can do this the easy way!" another police officer shouted.

" _Do not be afraid,_ " the old man finally spoke, " _I am no threat._ "

"Oh yah!? Then tell us who you are, what are you doing here, and we can end this, right now!" shouted a police officer, who stepped a bit forward from the others.

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to trick you!" shouted the officer's partner.

" _I can assure you, I am not tricking anyone here,_ " the old man responded. He then hovered down to the ground. The officers steadied their guns, as the old man landed. He then looked at the officers again, and said, " _I only came here in peace. If you want me to leave, then I'll go. But first, I would like to speak with someone._ "

"Who!?" an officer shouted out.

The old man smiled at the response. " _That's a good question. I would like to speak with Bulma Briefs._ "

One of the officers widen his eyes.

* * *

 _tap tap tap_

Footsteps were heard throughout the police station, as a group of police officers escorted a woman with light blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing lab coat, that covered the clothes underneath, and black shoes.

This woman was Bulma Briefs.

Not too long after the old man told the policemen why he was here, they were split into two groups. One of the groups took the old man to their station, while their other group, which included the one that was mentioned earlier (who was actually Krillin), headed towards the Capsule Corporation HQ, where they would meet Bulma. They told her everything about the situation, even where the old man was held up. However, Bulma wasn't surprised at all, since she had dealt with aliens coming to Earth before. She reluctantly agreed to come with them.

Now the Policemen, Krillin, and Bulma were nearing the interrogation room; where the old man sat in. Actually, ever since the man first appeared, Krillin was a bit nervous. He didn't know why the old man wanted to see Bulma. He couldn't find any connection between them, which was weird. The other question was what was in that briefcase the old man was holding? Was it a bomb? A dangerous liquid? It could be anything. All he has to do is keep his guard up.

"We're approaching the interrogation room," an officer stated.

"I hope this doesn't end, badly," Krillin whispered.

"You and me both," Bulma replied. As soon as she said that, the group had arrived. They could see the old man inside, sitting in a chair, his hands folded on the table, and his briefcase down at his side. She gulped, as one of the policemen open the door. She then slowly walked in; with the door closing behind her.

The old man looked up at her, and smiled, " _Greetings. I assume that you are Bulma Briefs?_ "

The said woman walked at the opposite end of the table, and sat down in the chair. "Yes, I am," she answered, "Who are you?"

The old man held up one of his hands, and said, " _Who I am doesn't matter at the moment. What does matter is that I am here._ "

"Hmm?" Bulma blinked and raised an eyebrow.

The old man noticed and said, " _I do apologize for the confusion I have set upon you. You may not know me, but a friend of mine knows someone who's close to you._ "

Bulma looked at him and felt the nervousness creep up. _Who is this guy talking about?,_ she thought.

" _That, I cannot say, either,_ " the old man surprisingly responded.

Bulma gasped a bit, as she looked at the man, shocked. "You can read my mind?" she asked.

The old man closed his eyes and smiled softly, " _Yes, in fact I have many more abilities than reading minds,_ " he then open his eyes and looked at her again, " _But my powers isn't the reason why I'm here, Bulma._ " He then picked up the briefcase and put it on top of the table. Bulma, and Krillin who was standing outside the room, looked at the briefcase. " _This gift is why I'm here._ "

"A gift?" Bulma looked at him, crossing her arms. "I didn't ask for anything. In fact, it's not even close to my birthday."

The old man chuckled at her statement, and said, " _Think of it as an early birthday gift. But, all jokes aside, I think you should know that whats inside is very important._ " He then slid the briefcase closer to Bulma. " _I don't mind if you open it or not but, either way, I should still tell you what it is._ "

The old man folded his hands on the table, and began, " _But, before I say anything, I just wanted to say that I am not pulling any tricks up my sleeve; if that is what you were going to ask me next._ " There was a moment of silence, as Bulma continued staring at the old man. " _I am not a trickster, Bulma. I would never do that to people._ "

"...What makes you I think that I can believe you?" Bulma finally asked.

" _Because I never lie,_ " the old man simply answered.

Another moment of silence passed, as everyone continued staring at the old man. Even with all this attention, the old man still put on a calm face.

"...Okay, then," Bulma hesitantly complied. "What's inside this case?"

" _What's inside is a series of videos made from another world. A world a lot like yours. My friend...,_ " the old man looked down a bit and lowered his eyebrows. From outside, Krillin figured that something sad happen to the man's friend. A moment later, Bulma figured out, as well. But before she could say anything, the old man looked back up at her, and said, " _...he was from that world. I think he would do the same thing as what I'm doing, right now. I think you would be glad to meet him. He was a very nice young man._ "

Bulma and Krillin showed a bit of sympathy towards the old man. The old man sensed their emotions and softly smiled; appreciating their kindness. Bulma then looked at the briefcase and looked back at the old man, and said, "So, let me get this straight,... you want my friends and I to watch these videos?"

The old man stared at her for a moment, before answering, " _That seems to be the easy way to explain it. My friend and I would greatly appreciate it._ "

"But why, though? I can see why you and your friend would want us to watch this, but is their another reason for all these videos? Do they mean something?" Bulma asked.

" _Of importance?_ " the old man lowered his eyebrows and thought about it. He then answered, " _To you, maybe. But to your family and friends, yes._ "

Bulma was a bit intrigued by his comment. What was inside that briefcase was important. It had also been a real relief for her, Krillin, and to the police. At least the old man wasn't a threat to the planet anymore.

Then, unknown to everyone, the old man looked at his wrist. " _Looks like my time is running short. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask me now._ "

Bulma looked at him for a moment, and said, "There is just one more thing I would like to know. Why does your friend want to give this to us?"

The old man smiled at her question, and said, " _My friend knows of a Saiyan named Son Goku._ "

Bulma and Krillin widen their eyes. _His friend knows Goku!?,_ they both thought.

 _FWOOSH_

Suddenly, a white portal appeared behind the old man, surprising Bulma and everyone else outside the room. Strangely, the man got up from his chair and said, " _I believe that is my cue to leave. Farewell, Bulma Briefs._ " The old man then turned around and started heading towards the portal. But before he went through, he turn around and said, " _Oh, I almost forgot. I want you to tell all of your friends about this,_ " he then looked at the black-glassed window and said, " _You too, Krillin._ "

Krillin was dumbstruck by the old man's statement, as he saw the man continuing towards the portal. No later than that, after the old man went through, the portal quickly closed itself.

Silence filled the police station.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

"...And that's everything," Bulma concluded, as all of her friends listen in on her.

The gang was at Goku's home at Mt. Paozu. Not long after the old man left, Bulma went straight back towards her home, and called everyone. And I meant everyone; Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Chichi, Videl, Piccolo, Krillin, No. 18, Marron, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Tien, Chaotzu, Launch, Mr. Satan, even Majin Buu (the good one :)). Bulma had just finished telling everyone about yesterday's events.

"That's very interesting," Master Roshi said.

"What did he mean by 'his friend'? Did he say anything else about the him?" Yamcha asked.

"Not really. All we know is that the man's friend knows Goku," Krillin replied.

"I still don't remember who he was talking about?" Goku said. Everyone was surprised when Bulma told them that the man knew him. And ever since then, Goku was trying to remember what the man's friend was.

"I think I know who he's talking about," everyone looked at Vegeta, who had just spoken. The Prince of All Saiyans looked at his rival, and said, "Kakarot, do you remember that time when we both disappeared and ended up fighting alongside with this kid?"

Goku put a hand up to his chin, and thought for a moment. He then snapped his fingers and said, "Oh yeah! Now I remember! You and I went to this strange world filled with these strange creatures. We fought alongside with a bunch of good guys, who were defending something from the bad guys, including a boy named... Jake?.. Jason?.. Jeffery?"

Everyone sweat dropped at Goku, who was trying to guess what the boy's name was. "I believe it was Jared, Dad," Gohan said.

"Oh yah, Jared! _Jared_! That was his name," Goku remembered.

"Lets not get into too much detail," Vegeta countered, "The point is we helped the kid, saved the day, and came back home. As you may all remember, we were gone for like a few days."

"I still haven't forgive you for disappearing on me, like that!" Chichi shouted at her husband.

"C'mon, Chichi. It was only a few days," Goku smiled goofly.

" _Anyway,_ I still haven't open the case the man gave me. I was actually waiting for you guys to see it," Bulma said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's open it!" Oolong said.

Not long after he said that, Bulma turned around, to where the briefcase was, and put her hands on the case. Everyone gathered around her, so they can see what was inside. Slowly, she pulled the cover off and laid it next to the case. What they saw made some feel odd, while others felt interested.

The cover's background was filled with blood stains. At the bottom, there were pointy spikes protruding from the ground. There were also chains froze in the middle of swinging; a few to the left and a few to the right. And right in the center, showed the logo of the video set.

"Death Battle?" everyone said out loud.

"That's what this kid is so interested in?" Piccolo said.

"You can say that again," No. 18 agreed with him.

"The cover looks gruesome," Videl said.

"I think it looks cool," Trunks said.

"Me too," Goten agreed.

Bulma pulled the set out of the briefcase and found there were more than four sets of DVDs within the box set. She then turn towards the back of the box set. There she found a set of words that told what the series was about. Without hesitation, she began to read:

 _DEATH BATTLE!, created by Screwattack-_

"Screwattack? That must be the company who made this series?" Tine said, before Bulma continued.

 _-is a series that depicts two combatants in a fight to the death. Each combatant is analyzed on their weapons, armor, and skills, in order to determine the winner, and the outcome of the fight._

"A fight to the death? With weapons, armor, and skills? This is already getting me excited!" Goku smiled, as he followed along.

"Hmph, whatever you say, Kakarot," Vegeta said.

 _The rules of DEATH BATTLE! are followed:_

 _ **1.) A Death Battle must always end with the loser dying.**_

"I have a feeling that every fight is gonna end differently, in every gruesome way possible. Should we let the kids watch this?" Chichi whispered to her husband.

"If it's too gruesome, then we cover their eyes," Goku whispered back.

 ** _2.) All traits from every combatant must be represented with accuracy from their canon universes._**

"So, it can't be anything non-canon, otherwise the fight would be completely ridiculous. That makes sense," Krillin stated.

 ** _3.) Pacifist combatants will not have their peaceful nature interrupt the fight._**

"Well, the series is called Death Battle. So, can't argue with that," Yamcha said.

 ** _4.) NO. OUTSIDE. HELP._**

"Outside help? Does that mean you can't get help from anyone at all?" Goku asked.

"I think so. If a combatant had outside help, then the fight will just be pointless," Gohan answered.

"Man, that sucks," Goku pouted.

 _Enjoy the fight, and try not do this at home._

 _WARNING: Each DEATH BATTLE! may contain blood, gore, and cursing. If anyone has a series of seizures in their lifetime, Screwattack will advised them to not watch the fight._

"That shouldn't be a problem. We do fighting all the time!" Goku said.

"That's because almost every fight we had was a risk for our lives," Gohan sweatdropped, remembering his fights with Cell and Evil Buu.

"That seems to be it," Bulma finished.

"Should we watch this?" Videl said. Everyone was silent for the moment. They were all intrigued with the information, but there were a few people who thought that this could be a bit dangerous for the kids, even though they had already went through difficult times with Evil Buu.

Everyone kept thinking about it, before Goku spoke, "I think we should." His family and friends look at him, who had a serious expression on his face. "Jared was a really good person when me and Vegeta met him. If it weren't for him, I may not even be here." Goku then looked at his rival. "Vegeta, you were there when that happen, right?"

Vegeta look at the Saiyan for a moment, before smirking, "Yes. What that kid did was very brave. His actions had made him a true warrior. It would be wise if we watch this..." the prince looked at the DVD box set for a few moments before continuing, with a bit of distaste, "...Death.. Battle,... as an honor for him."

Bulma smiled, "That was the nicest thing I've ever heard from you, honey."

Vegeta noticed her expression and looked away, "Hmph."

"Well, I guess that's settles it. We're gonna watch Death Battle," Bulma announced.

"We'll set up the TV!" Gohan and Krillin said.

"I'll get the snacks," Mr. Satan said.

"Ooo, snacks!" Buu happily cheered.

* * *

 **One Hour Later...**

Popcorn and soda was filled in everyone's laps, as the Z Fighters gathered around the flatscreen TV.

Everyone was in specific positions. Yamcha and Tien were sitting on chairs on the left, while behind them Puar and Chaoztsu were floating in the air and Piccolo was standing. On the right, Krillin, No. 18, and Master Roshi were sitting in chairs, with Marron was sitting on No. 18's lap, while behind them Launch, Mr. Satan and Majin Buu were standing. In the front, Goten, Trunks, and Oolong were laying on the floor, while behind them Goku, Vegeta, Chichi, and Bulma were sitting on the couch; right next to them were Gohan and Videl, sitting in a smaller couch.

Bulma had already put in the first disc of DEATH BATTLE! in, as she was holding the remote. "Is everyone ready?" she asked. Everyone nodded as their answer. "Alright, here we go." As soon as she said that, Bulma pressed the play button.

The first thing the Z Fighters saw was an ad about a rental company called Netflix. _Too bad these companies don't exist here,_ Bulma thought, as she remembered her conversation with the old man.

 **(Cue "Invader" by Jim Johnston)**

Then, several seconds after the ad appeared, the same background the Z Fighters saw on front cover of the DVD box set, with the logo DEATH BATTLE being displayed right in the center.

"I really dig the music there," Trunks said, bobbing his head up and down. Goten agreed by doing the same thing.

"Why does Western movie have to begin with a man walking along the sunset or sunrise?" Puar asked, as he looked at the first scene of the episode.

"I have no idea, Puar," Yamcha answered.

Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.

 **Boomstick** **: They blow up shit for cash.**

"Well, that's one way to explain it," Chichi stated, while wincing at the foul language.

"Hey Vegeta, when you were in Freiza's army, were there any bounty hunters?" Goku asked his rival.

"There were a few, but I never met them," Vegeta answered.

Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

"Most feared? Hmph, yeah right," Vegeta disagreed.

 **Boomstick** **: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!**

"She destroys planets!? She must be really strong!" Goku was surprised by the statement, while others were confused with Samus' design.

"That's a woman?" Oolong asked, as he looked at Samus' image. "She hardly looks like one."

"Maybe it's because with all that armor on, most people would think she's a man," Tien suggested, as he took a piece of popcorn.

 _I wanna know what's underneath that armor,_ Roshi perversely thought.

Wiz: I'm Wiz.

 **Boomstick** **: And I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: Which of these warriors would win... a Death Battle?

"That was actually pretty interesting," Chaoztsu said, as the intro ended.

"I agree. The host's names do put the series in place," No. 18 said.

"I have a feeling we are going to hear that catchphrase at the beginning of every episode," Videl stated, as she took a sip of her soda.

* * *

 **Boba Fett**

The Z Fighters now see a man in a unique set of armor, with a helmet that had a T-shaped visor, with the addition of a cape. In the back, the man seems to be wearing a bulky package; most likely a jet pack. In his hands, was a cylinder-shaped gun.

This man was Boba Fett.

 **(Cue Star Wars: Episode IV Soundtrack)**

Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.

"Seems like this guy doesn't give a shit about anything," Trunks said.

"Language, Trunks!" Bulma shouted.

"But still, from the way Wiz said about Boba Fett makes me think that he's cold hearted," Tien suggested.

 **Boomstick** **: Plus, he wears the most badass spacesuit ever.**

"Bah, that suit doesn't look that great," Vegeta said.

"I don't know, Vegeta. That suit looks kinda cool looking," Goku said, honestly, as he took a handful of popcorn.

Wiz: That's no ordinary armor, Boomstick-

* * *

 **MADALORIAN BODY ARMOR** **:**

 **\- Nearly Indestructible - (This made Goku feel intrigued.)**

 **\- Micro Energy Field**

 **\- Penetrating Radar - (This reminded Bulma of the Dragon Ball Radar.)**

 **\- Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold**

 **\- Retractable Drinking Straw - (This one made everyone feel a bit weird.)**

* * *

Wiz: -that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged of nearly indestructible Duraplast, containing a micro-energy field for dispersing impacts.

"Nearly indestructible!? That's amazing!" Goku said.

The armor interested Vegeta, as well. _That armor could be even stronger than the Saiyan armor,_ he thought.

 **Boomstick** **: This guy can have a freaking bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"And that statement proves its indestructibility," Gohan agreed with his father.

* * *

 **WRIST GAUNTLETS** **:**

 **\- Flame Projector**

 **\- Fibercord Whip - (This made Roshi and Oolong think of all the dirty things they could do with that whip.)**

 **\- Wrist Laser**

 **\- Concussion Missiles**

 **\- Stun Missiles**

* * *

Wiz: His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of 5 meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.

"A flamethrower on your wrists? That's dangerous, but also impressive," Bulma stated, "And concussion and stun missiles? Why can't the military use those instead of live gunpowder?"

"I think the police is starting to use concussion bullets, instead of real bullets; just to keep the death count low," Krillin said.

* * *

 **EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE** **:**

 **\- Fires in short bursts**

 **\- Scope-Outfitted**

 **\- Shoulder Sling**

 **\- Rock-A-Bye Rifle...**

* * *

Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.

 **Boomstick** **: Yeah... I do that with my guns, too...**

That comment Boomstick got some people looking at the screen in a weird way. "That's not weird at all," Roshi whispered to himself. _I wonder if Launch's 'other side' does that,_ he thought, as he looked at her.

Wiz: That's not weird at all, Boomstick.

 _That's what I just said!,_ Roshi thought.

Wiz: Fill us on Fett's heavy weaponry.

* * *

 **MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK** **:**

 **\- Up to One Minute of Flight**

 **\- Max Speed: 145 kph**

 **\- Magnetic Grappling Hook**

 **\- Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

* * *

 **Boomstick** **: Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this thing heading your way.**

 _Why do I get the awful feeling that I'm craving these weapons?,_ Launch thought, while others were reacting differently.

"So that bulky thing on his back is called a jetpack!? That's so cool!" Goten said.

"I want one of those!" Trunks said.

"I don't think you two would keep up with us, once we're flying," Gohan said, as he took a sip of his soda.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short, Fett is a human Swiss Army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He's even held his own against Darth Vader... twice.

"Darth.. Vader?" Marron said to herself.

"Must be the guy in that black suit," Piccolo said, as he looked at the current scene of the episode.

 **Boomstick** **: Holy shit, that is hardcore!**

"If Boba Fett can stand up to a guy like Darth Vader, he must be pretty strong," Goku smirked, as he suspected Darth Vader was a powerful figure.

Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.

"I think Gohan battling Cell was more impressive than that," Krillin smiled, as he looked at his friend.

 **Boomstick** **: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

"Sam Jackson?" everyone said.

"Must be some person from Jared's world," Bulma guessed.

But while everyone was enjoying Boba Fett's weapons, armor, and skills, the Z Fighters also knew that, as the saying goes, with every power comes a weakness.

Wiz: But, with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks.

"Three times? Really? Are you kidding me, right now!?" No. 18 retaliated, as she looked at the scene that showed the sand creature.

"Does the term 'learning from your mistakes' exist or something?" Videl agreed, talking with sarcasm.

 **Boomstick** **: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jet pack!**

"Exactly! If he has that jetpack, why can't he just use it, to avoid being eaten alive by that thing!?" Mr. Satan said.

"What an idiot," Goten and Trunks said, while shaking their heads.

Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

 _Darth Vader_ _: No disintegration._

The sound of Vader's voice made everyone's spine tingle, even Vegeta's.

 _Boba Fett_ _: As you wish._

The analysis of Boba Fett had ended, giving Bulma time to pause the video.

"What are you doing, Mom?" Trunks asked.

"I just figured out how all of the episodes is gonna go out," Bulma indirectly answered her son's question. The Z Fighters then looked at her, as she began, "In each episode, they are gonna introduce the combatants. Next, they're gonna do an analysis on each combatant; say, for example, what does this man or woman do that makes him or her fearful,... and what flaws does he or she have. Then, after the analysis' are done, the two combatants are gonna fight each other to the death. And finally, once that's over, the hosts are gonna talk about the outcome, and tell us why this combatant won and why the other one lost."

"Hmm, good output, Bulma," Goku complimented. Everyone else agreed with the CEO of the Capsule Corporation. It was like, learning about who your opponents are and what they could do. And also learning their weaknesses can help you formulate a plan to win.

It was very interesting for them to find out what the show was gonna be like all the time. At least the show wouldn't bore them.

"Anyway, now all that's laid out, does anyone here have any thoughts about Boba Fett?" Bulma asked.

"I like his jetpack!" Goten and Trunks shouted.

"I favored the whip," Roshi giggled.

 _WHAM!_

"OW! WHAT GIVES!?"

"Pervert," Chichi said, holding a frying pan.

"I still can't believe he fell into the same pit three times," No. 18 said.

"I agree. No one should make the same mistake," Piccolo stated.

"His armor may be of some use," Vegeta admitted.

"Anyone else?" Bulma looked around the room. No one else responded. "Okay, time to see who Samus Aran is," she said, right before pressing 'play'.

* * *

 **Samus Aran**

The next combatant the Z Fighters saw was a picture of a woman with blonde hair, inside a smooth orange suit, with a red chest plate and a helmet with a green visor. But up above the armor, there was an image of the same woman. This showed her not in the armor, but in a blue tight suit.

This woman was Samus Aran.

"So, that's what she really looks like," Oolong said, as he look at Samus in the blue suit.

"Don't get any bright ideas," Chichi growled, as she pointed the frying pan towards him. This made Oolong stop talking. But, even though she didn't want Oolong or Roshi to think about that, Chichi was actually proud that there was a woman in Death Battle. If she were to speak about this right now, the other women in the room, Bulma, No. 18, Videl, and even Launch, would've agreed.

 **(Cue Super Metroid Sountrack)**

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.

"She was infused with another DNA!? How the hell did that happen!?" Yamcha said, shocked with the information he just heard.

"Science...," Bulma simply answered.

 **Boomstick** **: How do they do that!? I want me some bird DNA!**

"...But I don't think it's that simple," Bulma sweatdropped.

* * *

 **POWER SUIT** **:**

 **\- Shields entire body**

 **\- Environmental Protection**

 **\- Easy to Upgrade**

 **\- No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility**

* * *

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

 **Boomstick** **: Too bad it makes her look like a dude...**

"See? I was right. That armor does look her like a man," Tien said, who guessed earlier.

"But still, why does the armor make her look like a man? Why can't the armor be more feminine?" Gohan asked.

"Well, that's another mystery on the list," Goten said.

* * *

 **ARM CANNON** **:**

 **\- Easy to Upgrade**

 **\- Power Beam**

 **\- Charge Beam**

 **\- Ice Beam**

 **\- Grapple Beam**

 **\- Missiles**

* * *

Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.

"Lame," Goten said, as he took a sip of his soda.

"I don't know, Goten. There could be a catch to this," Trunks said.

 **Boomstick** **: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop!**

The Z Fighters then see Samus charging a blast at cute, white, little creature, before releasing the blast; sending the creature far away from her.

 _BLEEERRGH!_

Everyone started laughing, as Trunks was covered in Goten's soda and spit. "HEY!? WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled.

"Sorry!" Goten apologized, while Bulma handed Trunks a towel to wipe the soda off.

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles.

"So, its kinda like Fett's jetpack, but the weapons are on the arm," Launch quietly said, before realizing it. She then shook her head and blinked. _What did I just say?,_ she thought.

* * *

 **SCREW ATTACK** **:**

 **\- Powerful Electric Charge**

 **\- Temporary Invincibility**

 **\- Extremely Fast**

 **\- Namesake of an Awesome Website! - ("I'm guessing that's also the name of the company that made this series," Videl said. The others agreed.)**

* * *

Wiz: Samus controls the skies with a powerful and speedy Screw Attack,-

* * *

 **MORPH BALL ALT-FORM** **:**

 **\- One Meter Diameter**

 **\- Can Release Bombs**

 **\- Jumping Ability**

 **\- Also Called "Maru Mari" - (Everyone chuckled at the silly nickname)**

 **\- Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places**

* * *

Wiz: -and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

 **Boomstick** **: What the f...!? How does she do that?**

Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

"Wait a minute, do birds curl up into a morph ball?" Chaoztsu asked.

"Well, they don't morph, but birds do curl up in order to protect themselves from the cold whether, or they just do it because they want to go to sleep," Gohan explained.

"Man, you learn a lot from your studies, Gohan," Goku complimented.

"That's my Gohan," Chichi smiled. Gohan blushed in embarrassment, while Videl giggled.

* * *

 **POWER BOMBS** **:**

 **\- Huge Blast Radius**

 **\- Deals Massive Damage**

 **\- Crystal Flash Healing Ability**

 **\- Deployed only in Morph Ball Mode**

* * *

 **Boomstick** **: Samus also has a freaking huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

"Woah! Those Power Bombs sure are powerful, alright!" Goku said, looking at the current scene, also not knowing that he'd made a joke. Everyone chuckled, making the Saiyan look around in confusion. _What? What did I say?,_ he thought.

Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species.

The Z Fighters see Samus fighting giant monsters, including a giant bird-looking robot that spits out endless fireballs. "That bird looks almost as big as Shenron!" Goten said.

"That's a great achievement, right there," Puar said.

"You said it, pal," Yamcha complimented. The others agreed. Seeing someone fighting giant aliens is a big goal on their book.

Wiz: However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power-ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

"Wait, what? How can she lose all her power-ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission!? What kind of game is this!?" Trunks said.

"That is ridiculous," Piccolo agreed.

 **Boomstick** **: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

"Oh, he did not just say that!" Chichi shouted, before running towards the TV screen.

But before she could reach though, Goku grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. "Whoa, calm down, Chichi. This is just a TV series! The hosts don't even exist!" he explained.

Chichi slowly calm down, while also blushing with the way her husband was holding her. "F-Fine. Alright...," she said, even though she was still a bit mad at Boomstick's statement.

 _Samus Aran_ _: Time to go._

And thus ended her analysis.

"So, what do you guys think of Samus?" Bulma asked everyone. "I, personally, like her Arm Cannon, especially with all those upgrades."

"Her Morph Ball mode looks really cool," Goten said. _I wonder if I can do that,_ he then thought.

"I think those Power Bombs would be a challenge, if they were real," Goku said.

"And how would you be able to withstand that?" Vegeta asked his rival.

"Easy, I'll go Super Saiyan 3 and let the blast hit me, dead-on," Goku explained. Everyone blankly looked at him. "What?"

"Don't be so foolish, Goku. That blast could kill you," Piccolo stated.

Goku just shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, it's worth a shot."

"Anyway, does anyone else have anything to say about Samus?" Bulma asked. But before anyone could-

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick** **: But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix.**

The Z Fighters look at the screen, for a second, before Hercule said, "I don't think a double barrel, bazooka shotgun exists."

"Okay, scratch that, who do you think who's going to win?" Bulma asked.

"I think Samus, because I think her achievements are _way_ better than Boba Fett's," Trunks said.

"Plus, she's got a arm cannon!" Goten agreed.

"Samus!" Marron cheered.

"Samus," No. 18 said, while chuckling from her daughter's squeaky voice.

"Boba Fett. His armor is nearly indestructible; much more powerful than Samus' armor," Vegeta explained.

"Agreed," Piccolo said.

"I don't know, Vegeta. Her power bombs might do the trick," Goku suggested.

"I agree with Goku," Krillin said.

Launch and Buu were indecisive, while the others thought that Samus was going to win. But, as everyone decided who was going to win, the ad that was on the screen was nearing its conclusion.

 **Boomstick** **: Oh, yeah. Well, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

The first thing the Z Fighters saw was nothing but outer space. A moment later, they see a spaceship flying towards the screen, which the Z Fighters quickly concluded that it was Samus', because the front of the ship was a fuseage of her helmet's green visor. But suddenly, as it quietly travels through the void, her ship is hit by Boba Fett's ship, which appears out of nowhere.

The resulting blast from Fett's ship, sends Samus's towards a planet nearby, which actually looked a lot similar to theirs. The ship crash lands into the middle of a city. Samus slowly gets out of her ship, while Boba Fett slowly hovers down, with the help of his jet pack. Samus somersaults from the top of her ship and lands on the ground.

Silence ensues, as Boba Fett and Samus Aran stare at one another.

The Z Fighters look closely at the screen, as this fight will determine who will be superior.

 **FIGHT!**

Samus fires her Power Beam at Fett, but the blasts instantly fade out before they could reach him.

"Well, that's not working," Krillin said, not nervous at all.

Fett counterattacks with EE-3 Carbine Rifle, landing direct hits on Samus. Before his rifle could land more hits, Samus jumps into the air and fires a missile. Fett tries the blow it in mid-air with his rifle, but thee missile hits him, causing damage. But, with the help of his Mandalorian Armor, the missile doesn't blow him away.

"Damn, that armor is strong," Goku admitted.

Samus lands right in front of Fett. Wrong choice. Fett then uses his flame gauntlets on her, causing her to back away from the flames, but also causing more damage. Quickly, Samus jumps back, and lands on the ground, and fires another missile at Fett. But, this time, Fett is able to notice it. He activates his jetpack and files into the sky, just before the missile could hit him.

"If it weren't for his jetpack, Samus would've won right there!" Chaoztsu complained.

In the sky, Fett was able to dodge a strike of Samus' Screw Attack. Samus then chases after him. With the help of her speed, Samus is able to catch up to Fett. She nails him in the back and sends him tumbling to the ground.

"Go Samus!" Marron shouted.

But, even with the hit, Fett was able to land safely on the ground. Just as Samus lands, Fett fires off his stun missiles from his gauntlets, causing more damage on her. Samus quickly goes into her morph ball mode, before the missiles could finish her off. Noticing this, Fett fires off his Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket.

BOOM!

"Oh no!" Goten and Trunks shouted.

The rocket strikes the ground, as Samus was attempting to roll away from the rocket, causing a lot of debris. Vegeta smiled, thinking that Boba Fett claimed victory. As the explosion died down, Fett slowly walks towards the debris, to see if there was a body left in the wreckage.

But as he looked out on the wreckage, he didn't notice what was happening behind him. The Z Fighters were surprised to see Samus, alive and well, in her Morph Ball mode, slowly rolling close to him. There, she planted a Power Bomb behind his feet, and then slowly rolled back off-screen.

The bomb detonates, the blast radius quickly spreading and whitening the screen. The blast stuns Boba Fett, as the blast causes a lot of damage towards him. As the screen begins to clear up, Samus is quickly seen standing in front of him. Fett notices her and fires off a rocket. Samus dodges and fires off an Ice Beam, freezing Boba Fett.

Samus then charges up her Arm Cannon. Fett struggles to break free, but it was too late. Samus flips forward, lands on her knees, and aims her Arm Cannon up to his head.

 _Samus Aran_ _: You're mine._

BANG!

Samus fires her fully-charged blast, which blows Fett's entire head off. His head flies off of his body and lands near on the ground.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

"That was awesome!" Goten and Trunks shouted, as they cheered for Samus' victory. The other Z Fighters cheered or clapped on as the battle reach its conclusion. Piccolo and Vegeta didn't mind Boba Fett losing, but Vegeta was a bit annoyed.

 **Boomstick** **: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!**

Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skills trumped him... hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.

"So, basically, Samus had more environmental exprience. And with the help of her fused DNA, she was able to be more faster than Boba Fett; giving her the advantage," Bulma theorized.

 **Boomstick** **: He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

"Ain't that the truth," No. 18 sarcastically said.

Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

"Wiz and Boomstick are basically telling the whole fight in their own words," Oolong stated.

"Yah, but by telling us this, they're also telling us how Samus won and how Fett lost," Gohan explained.

"Oh, I get it now," Puar agreed with the half-saiyan.

 **Boomstick** **: She sure stopped him cold.**

"Boo," Goten and Trunks said.

"Me?" Buu asked.

"No," everyone replied.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. The Winner is Samus Aran.

"Alright, that episode was pretty good," Bulma said.

"Yah, I agree. No wonder Jared is interested in this series," Goku said.

"That still doesn't explain why though," Vegeta said.

"Maybe we can find the reason why, if we watch more of these episodes," Krillin suggested. But, just as he said that...

 **Boomstick** **: Next Time on Death Battle...**

On the screen, the Z Fighters saw a flurry of punches in a purple flame. They then see a burning odd looking symbol. The symbol fades away, but not before a creepy voice is heard in the background.

 _?: Your soul is mine._

Everyone was silent, as the episode finally ended.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well, Krillin, I think we're about to find out," Goku said, before walking towards the TV.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _"The combatants are evil!? That's something you don't see everyday!"_


	2. Akuma vs Shang Tsung

**I had been through rough times before, and well, if you can see the title of this, then you probably know what I have decided to do:**

 **I'm going the continue this story.**

 **But, I'll be moving this over to the crossover section between Dragon Ball Z and Web Shows.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Anyway, I can not believe I have gotten so many reviews from my first chapter. This is the greatest feedback I have ever gotten. Thank you guys so much for this! I deeply appreciate it.**

 **Now, first off, I was suppose to say something else at the end of the first chapter, but as you may know by now, I had problems with updating that part. It would always buffer. And it was really annoying. I hope it doesn't happen again.**

 **Anyway, here are my replies to your reviews from "Boba Fett vs. Samus Aran":**

 **yoshi3000 (this review is from the teaser):** **I will have Beerus and Whis join the cast... when we get to "Goku vs. Superman 2".**

 **Israel Pena:** **Yah, maybe I should. But the problem is that I don't know how I'm gonna do the Death Battles with the time skip between the "Battle of Gods Arc" and the "Ressurection F Arc". I'll probably like stop at the end of Season 2 of DEATH BATTLE! before the "Ressurection F Arc". So, I'll probably give the Z Fighters a little taste of the future.**

 **TrialWriter246:** **Oh, this is only the beginning!**

 **yoshi3000 (this one is from last chapter):** **Yah, I might do that. But the problem is that Dragon Ball Z Abridged had been shut down by YouTube... again. I don't know how long it's gonna take for those videos to come back.**

 **Speaking of which, I'm actually planning on doing another "The Z Fighter Reacts..." fanfic. You heard of the YouTuber MaSTAR Media, right? He does these amazing animations, and I'm gonna have the Z Fighters react to them. Don't worry MaSTAR, if your reading this, I'll put a Disclaimer.**

 **The Prophet of Courage:** **Yah, this surely is a masterpiece.**

 **Louisa (Guest):** **Me too.**

 **Guest (1):** **Yah, when the Z Fighters see Super Saiyan 4, things are gonna get** ** _very_** **interesting.**

 **magical fan18:** **Oh, there'll be more!**

 **Guest (2):** **Lol, too.**

 **Lightingblade49:** **This story will get better. Trust me.**

 **ultima-owner:** **Oh, they will. They will!**

 **gamelover41592:** **I hope this goes beyond Season 2.**

 **Drago Dragonheart:** **Yah, I miss that fanfic. I hope epicvictory2025 is proud of what I've done.**

 **Sai Kunai Blade:** **Thanks, dude. And I hope I didn't annoy you or anything from the first chapter, because you are the author of "Two Saiyans Watch Death Battle", after all.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Death Battle, the analysis, and lines by Wiz and Boomstick, are all own by Screwattack.**

 **Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all own by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Street Fighter is own by Capcom.**

 **Mortal Kombat is own by NetherRealm Studios.**

 **Alright, LETS GET READY FOR THE FIGHT!**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

 **"A Battle Between Villians!? Death Battle: Akuma vs. Shang Tsung!"**

"Well, Krillin, I think we're about to find out," Goku said, before walking towards the TV.

"Hey, dad," Trunks asked his father. Vegeta looked at him. "I was wondering, how did you and Goku travel to that other world? All you said is that you two disappeared and reappeared in the other world and the same process happen when you return here. Was there some sort of indirect instant transmission, or something?"

Vegeta looked at his son, for a moment.

.

.

.

"...Well, it all started with a white blur," Vegeta began.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Vegeta covered his eyes, as a white blur shined all around him. It continued for a couple of minutes._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The shining faded. Vegeta reverted his arms back, nudged his nose, closed his eyes, and shook his head. "What was that?" he whispered to himself._

 _He then open his eyes and found himself staring into a white void. He quickly look around and all he saw was white. He lowered his eyebrows, and said, "Where the hell am I?"_

 _"Yo, Vegeta!"_

 _The said prince widen his eyes. He recognized that voice. He turn back around and saw his rival, flying straight towards him. "Kakarot?"_

 _Goku landed safely in front of him. "Your here, too?" he asked._

 _"What are you talking about?" Vegeta said._

 _"You know... this... this... ...wait what is this place?" Goku realized._

 _This made Vegeta irritated. "Tsk, how should I know!? How did you even get here, Kakarot!?" he shouted._

 _Goku put a hand up to his chin. "Well, I just was picking up some carrots in the field. Then this white blur just came out of nowhere and blinded me. And the next thing I know I was transported to this place. This all happen a few minutes ago," he explained._

 _Vegeta stared at him, realizing the connection they had. "Hmm, you too, huh?"_

 _Goku looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, that happen to you, too?" Vegeta nodded in response. "Man, what a weird day. Anyway, Vegeta, I was trying to find an exit to get out of this place, but I couldn't find anything."_

 _"Well, looks like we're stuck here," Vegeta concluded._

 _"Yah, but how long, though?" Goku asked, as he looked around._

 _"_ Help... _"_

 _Suddenly, a unknown voice was heard in the background. Goku and Vegeta quickly went into their fighting stances. "Who's there!?", Goku shouted._

 _"_ Help... _"_

 _"Don't play games with us!" Vegeta yelled, while also transforming into Super Saiyan. Goku followed, as well._

 _"_ Help us... _"_

 _"What are you talking about!?" Goku shouted._

 _"_ I need you... _"_

 _This statement brought confusion into both of them. "W-What?" Goku stuttered._

 _"_ He needs you... _"_

 _FWISH_

 _Suddenly, a floating image, what looked similar to a glass mirror, was formed in front of them. At first there was nothing, but then, slowly, the image was then colored in. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, then back at the image. The image was now fully colored. Within the image, showed a young man with brown hair and black eyes. The man was seen panting, clenching his teeth, as blood dripped down at the side of his forehead. The background of the image was dark, but there was also sparks of fire blowing around him._

 _"What is this?" Vegeta growled._

 _"_ He needs your help... _"_

 _"But why, though? Why does he need our help!?" Goku shouted._

 _"_ Something close to us is in danger... Something close to him is in danger... Help him... Find the Relic... Or we're all going to die... _"_

 _"I don't believe you," Vegeta said._

 _"Vegeta,.. I think this voice is telling the truth," Goku, a little bit uncomfortable with the ongoing situation._

 _His rival looked at him, "What?"_

 _"Well, look at the boy! He's barely alive! We got to help him!" Goku urged him._

 _"But we don't know what this Relic is," Vegeta growled._

 _"_ You will know,.. when you see it... _"_

 _FWOOSH_

 _Suddenly, a white portal appeared right next to the image, surprising Goku and Vegeta._

 _"_ Hurry... You don't have much time... _"_

 _"Lets go, Vegeta!" Goku yelled, before flying towards the portal. Vegeta hesitantly complied and flew after his rival._

 _After they went through, the portal closed._

* * *

 **Present Day...**

"Whoa...," Trunks and Goten said, as Vegeta finished his story. Everyone else was listening in. It wasn't long after the prince began his story. Goku had already putted in the next episode of DEATH BATTLE!

"That was some story," Roshi said. The others nodded in agreement.

"What did you do with the Relic?" Mr. Satan asked.

"Well, we can't say much, but we gave it to whoever spoke to us in the white void," Goku explained.

"I guess that Relic must've been really important to that voice," Yamcha said.

 _More than you could ever imagine,_ Vegeta thought.

"Anyway, now that that's out of the way, lets watch the second episode of Death Battle," Bulma said, before pressing 'play'.

An advertisement about a video gaming company called Gamefly was seen on screen. It talks about delivering video games right at your doorstep.

"I think we're gonna see an advertisement before every episode," Videl said.

"I think your right about that, Videl," Gohan said to his wife.

"Man, I do love me some video games," Trunks said, as he look at the advertisement.

"But, that does waste time for training," Goten said. His friendly rival agreed.

 **(Cue "Invader" by Jim Johnston)**

After he said that, the same intro reappeared on screen, with the logo of the series, that everyone was familiar of.

Wiz: Street Fighter. Mortal Kombat. Kings of the fighting genre.

"This fight is gonna feature martial artists!? Now, that's my kind of fighting!" Goku said, excited.

"Reminds me of the old days of us competing in the World Martial Arts Tournament," Krillin said, looking at his best friend.

Wiz: And every good fighter needs awesome villains.

"The combatants are evil!? That's something you don't see everyday," Goku said, a bit surprised.

 **Boomstick:** **Like Akuma, the ultimate badass in martial arts.**

"Well, I wouldn't say 'ultimate'," Gohan said, as he smiled at his father.

Wiz: And Shang Tsung, the sorcerous vanguard of doom.

"Sorcerous? Does that mean he uses magic?" Chaoztsu asked.

"I guess so," Tien said. _Where's Fortunteller Baba when you need her?,_ he thought.

 **Boomstick:** **He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **Akuma**

The next thing the Z Fighters see was a man with red hair. He was in a dark blue Gi, with an odd looking symbol on the back. He was also wearing a pair of sandals.

This man was Akuma.

 **(Cue Street Fighter IV Soundtrack)**

"Wait, isn't he wearing the same symbol that we saw in the preview?" Puar wondered.

"Guess we now know one of his moves... I think," Goku said.

"Don't be so sure, Goku," Piccolo said.

Wiz: Akuma; master of the fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he is a living weapon, ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter.

"Ten times stronger!? Man, Akuma is really strong. If he ever existed, I would've loved to fight him," Goku said.

"But, he's evil, Dad," Gohan said.

"Yah.., but still, it would be pretty exciting, though," Goku replied.

 **Boomstick:** **Plus, he looks freaking awesome. I totally want me some red, glowing eyes.**

The next thing they saw was Akuma standing in the darkness, with his eyes glowing in the dark. This made everyone, except Vegeta and Piccolo, shiver.

"I do not want red, glowing eyes," Trunks said.

"Me neither," Goten agreed.

* * *

 **GOU HADOKEN:**

 **\- Total Control - (Reminded the Z Fighters of the full control of their Ki.)**

 **\- Can Fire Multiple at Once**

* * *

Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadoken, a powerful blast with precision control.

"Is Akuma using Ki? Because the Gou Hadoken really looks like a Ki Blast," Goku said, as he look at the orange blast.

"You may be right. But, I think it looks like an underage version of a Kamehameha," Krillin pointed out.

* * *

 **SHINKU-HADOKEN:**

 **\- Can be Charged**

 **\- Usable in Midair [Zanku Hadoken]**

* * *

Wiz: He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadoken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.

"Cool!" Goten and Trunks shouted.

"I now wonder if I could do a Hadoken with my Ki," Goku said, in his famous thinking pose, "I might actually try that tomorrow."

"That... actually could happen," Bulma thought about it. She then looked at her husband. "What do you think, honey?"

"...Well, if it doesn't blow up in your hands, then fine," Vegeta hesitantly agreed.

"Oh, sweet!" Goku threw his hands up in the air. _Recreating the Hadoken is already getting me excited!,_ he thought.

 **Boomstick:** **Man, if I ever fire a Hadoken in real life, I'm gonna' die happy.**

Everyone chuckled at Boomstick's statement.

"Okay, that was funny," Oolong said.

* * *

 **SPECIAL MOVES AND ATTACKS:**

 **\- Gou Shoryuken**

 **\- - "Dragon Fist" - ("Wait a minute, that's my move!" Goku shouted, dumbstruck that one of Akuma's special attacks had the same name as his most powerful attack.)**

 **\- - "Air Slashing"**

 **\- Hurricane Kick - ("Is he doing that in midair?" Roshi said, as he looked at the current scene.** ** _Interesting,_** **he thought.)**

 **\- Teleport**

 **\- Hyakki Shuu**

 **\- - "Demon Flip"**

* * *

Wiz: Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleport ability, a swift multi-striking hurricane kick, and the Hyakkishu, A.K.A the Demon Flip.

"He can also do Instant Transmission!?" Goku widen his eyes.

"I don't think teleportation and Instant Transmission is exactly the same thing, Dad," Gohan sweat dropped.

* * *

 **SUPER ARTS:**

 **\- Shinku-Hadoken - ("Wait a minute,.. didn't we already saw that move?" No. 18 asked. Everyone nodded. "Huh,.. weird.")**

 **\- Kongo Kokuretsu Zan**

* * *

 **Boomstick:** **Also, Akuma's got tons of different Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the "Kongo... Kokuretsu Za..." how do you say that?**

Wiz: No idea.

"But, you almost got it right! Why do you have to stop it right there!?" Videl shouted. Everyone looked at her, making her blush in embarrassment. _I hate it when they do that,_ she thought, referencing to Boomstick's line, as Gohan put a hand around her shoulder.

 **Boomstick:** **Well, I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!"-**

"Okay, that's it!" Chichi grabbed the remote from the Bulma and abruptly paused the episode, surprising everyone.

"Hey!" Goten and Trunks shouted.

"Chichi, what are you doing?" Goku asked his wife, wondering what was going on.

"I am not just gonna stand here and let our children hear any of this foul language!" Chichi said, while crossing her arms.

"But, Gohan's an adult, now. He's already used to hearing foul words,... whenever he's in the city," Goku said, trying to make a point, as he looked at his oldest son.

"Yah, what about Goten!? We can't let him hear any of this cursing! It'll ruin his innocence," Chichi argued, as she looked at her youngest son.

"But Mom, I'm not a little kid, anymore! I should be watching shows like this!" Goten complained.

"Well, I don't care! We are not watching this!" Chichi said, looking away from everyone.

 _Huuuuuuuueehh uuuuuuuuuuhg_

The Z Fighters looked at Bulma, as she stood up from her seat and looked at her friend. "Chichi, your my friend, right?" she asked her.

"Yes," Chichi nodded.

"And you know we're both mothers, right?" Bulma asked again.

Chichi lowered her eyebrows, and hesitantly said, "...Yes. Where are you getting at?"

 _This might get awkward,_ all the men thought at the same time.

 _Should I be here, right now?,_ Trunks and Goten thought.

Bulma heavily sighed again. She then said, "Chichi, look,.. my son is almost 13. And well, when your kid turns 13, they become a teenager."

"Yah, I can understand when a kid turns 13," Chichi dumbfounded.

"No, wait, hear me out first," Bulma waved her hands a bit, before continuing, "When your kid turns 13, they take up more responsibility. But when they're 12, they will be in the 'building blocks' stage. And, during that time, it means they're growing up... And, they'll have to go through 'rough' times."

"But, my son is 10," Chichi stated.

"Yes, but, what I'm getting at here is that, Trunks and Goten had already been 'rough' times. You do remember what happen five years ago, right?" Bulma said, not wanting to mention that Buu was standing next to them.

Chichi understood her comment, and nodded.

"I know you care about Goten. But, he will have to face more 'rough' times. He _will_ have to understand the harsh reality. But, that doesn't mean your gonna lose him, forever," Bulma gently said. She then reached out towards her friend. "So, why not give this show a try, and then we can move on from there?"

Chichi looked at Bulma's hand, knowing that she wanted the remote back. She was hesitant. Bulma was right about one thing: she really does care about Goten. But, she was also right about another thing: the harsh reality always gets to them... but it doesn't control them. Society isn't pure, yes. And a human being isn't pure, as well... but they're not corrupt, either. People do bad things and say bad things, and they also do good things and say good things. It's the parent's job to teach their kid from right and wrong, and Chichi knew that she did a fine damn job with her kids, and she knew that Bulma did a good job, as well. So, maybe, _just_ maybe, this show won't hurt them. But it might teach them, too.

Making up her mind, Chichi slowly gave Bulma the remote. "Okay, you win," Chichi accepted. "But, if things get to gory, I'm walking out."

"You know you don't have to do that," Bulma said.

Chichi sighed, and gently smiled, "I know."

Everyone else show sympathy towards the two, even Vegeta; just a little bit, but deep down he knew his wife was right. Everyone then softly clapped for Bulma's kind words. "That was really nice of you, Bulma," Goku smiled.

Goten and Trunks were actually comfortable with the results, even though they still felt a bit weird.

"Thanks," Bulma smiled back, "Now, lets resume the episode." She then hit 'play'.

 **Boomstick:** **-'cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode.**

The Z Fighters then see Akuma raising his hand up; natural energy fusing, all around him, within his hand, while in front of his opponent. A moment later, he then uses that energy and slams his fist down to the ground, creating a massive explosion, while also knocking his opponent out.

 _Announcer:_ _K.O._

"That was awesome!" Goten and Trunks shouted.

"It looks a bit similar to creating the Spirit Bomb. I'm definitely gonna try this, tomorrow, as well!" Goku said.

 **Boomstick:** **He shattered a whole freaking island just by punching it. Holy shit!**

"Wait, WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

"That's incredible! He could have the same power level of a Super Saiyan!" Goku imagined.

"You may be right about that," Vegeta whispered, agreeing with his rival.

Wiz: But that's not the deadliest move up his nonexistent sleeve.

Then Z Fighters then see Akuma moving up towards a man in a pink Gi. Then suddenly, the screen darkens; a flurry of rapid quick punches, in a purple flame, are shown. Once the move ends, the man in the pink Gi is laying on the ground, unconscious, while Akuma is standing with his back turned and the symbol, that is seen on the back of Akuma's Gi, is shown burning brightly in the middle of the screen.

The Z Fighter were left speechless.

* * *

 **SHUN GOKU SATSU:** **\- ("Hey dad, look. That move has your name," Gohan pointed out.)**

 **\- Also known as "The Raging Demon"**

 **\- Literally Translates "Instant Hell Murder"**

* * *

Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu, also known as the Raging Demon, literally means "Instant Hell Murder".

"Wait, does that mean Akuma killed that person!?" Puar asked.

"I'm afraid so," Roshi answered, stroking his beard.

 **Boomstick:** **Man, I'm going to totally name my first kid that!**

"If I have anymore kids, then I'm not gonna named him or her 'Instant Hell Murder'," Bulma said.

"Same here," Chichi and No. 18 agreed.

 **Boomstick:** **The Raging Demon at full power is fatal, this guy's a freaking onslaught of pain!**

"So wait, did he use the Raging Demon on that guy, at full power?" Oolong asked.

"I'm not sure," Yamcha answered.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Akuma lives for one thing, and one thing only: fighting.

"Yosh! This guy is totally like me!" Goku said.

"You don't fight all the time, Dad," Gohan pointed out.

"Yah, but, I look forward to it," Goku replied.

Wiz: He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human Holocaust, losing only once to his brother Gouken,-

The Z Fighters then see a man with a grey beard. He has no shirt, but is wearing a pair of white pants. He also had bandages wrapped around his arms. The Z Fighters believed that this man was Gouken.

Wiz: -but after a brutal rematch...

But what they saw next was horrifying. They saw Gouken laying by the side of a wall; badly bruised and bloodied. Above him was Akuma's symbol, painted with his own brother's blood.

"Oh my god!" Videl shouted, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Akuma killed his own brother!? Now that is something I would _never_ do!" Goku said, angrily looking at the screen.

"To be honest, for a moment I felt a connection between him and Raditz," Piccolo said, remembering the days when Goku discovered his true heritage.

"Yah, nobody's gonna remember that guy," Gohan growled, remembering the abuse his uncle put on him.

"Who's Raditz?" No. 18 asked.

"It's a long story," everyone that was there at the time, replied.

 **Boomstick:** **Oh, hey look he can finger paint.**

Everyone was silent for a moment when Boomstick said that.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dude... seriously? That is not funny," Trunks said, shaking his head. The others, for once, agreed with him.

Wiz: It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken, but this has been declared non-canon.

"Glad it was, because Akuma would've been a lot deadlier and stronger than he was before," Mr. Satan said.

"I wouldn't like that," Launch agreed.

 **Boomstick:** **Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain, but he sure can't take it.**

"So, in other words, he has a strong offense, but a weak defense. That's good to know," Bulma determined. Everyone agreed. If Akuma ever existed, the Z Fighters would know where to hit him. But, they'll still have to try to not get hit by him.

Wiz: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking.

 **Boomstick:** **Yah, screw defense! Give me more ways to hurt people!**

"But, you won't get to see what your opponent can do! Man, this guy isn't fair at all!" Goku said, a bit annoyed in Akuma's approach in fighting.

 _Akuma:_ _I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain!_

And thus ended Akuma's analysis.

"Okay guys, what do you think of Akuma?" Bulma asked everyone in the room.

"I literally like his Gou Hadoken and Kongo Kokuretsu Zan! I am still willing to try them out tomorrow!" Goku said, excited of Akuma's techniques. He then put on a serious look. "But still, I don't like the way he treated his brother."

"That still reminds me of Raditz," Gohan growled.

"I think Akuma is a pain in the ass," Vegeta said. "He doesn't know the true meaning of fighting."

The others agreed with them. While everybody liked Akuma's skills and abilities, they didn't like his 'brutal tactics' against his own brother. Piccolo and Vegeta got the worst out of him.

"I guess no one here likes him specifically, correct?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," everyone nodded back.

"Alright, lets continue the episode," Bulma pressed 'play'.

* * *

 **Shang Tsung**

What the Z Fighters first saw for the Akuma's opponent was very strange. There were two images of the combatant.

The first image showed a man wearing a purple robe, with black an white striped pattern close to the middle. Underneath was a brown inner shirt. The man was really old; having white hair and wrinkled skin.

 _For a second there, that almost looks like me,_ Roshi thought, not admitting that he looked _that_ old.

The second image showed the same man, but this time he looked young; having black hair and smooth skin.

This man was Shang Tsung.

"That's weird. Why does he looked young in one picture, and in the other very old?" Goku raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe it has something to do with his abilities?" Bulma guessed.

"Or maybe his past?" Yamcha guessed, too.

 **(Cue Mortal Kombat Trilogy Soundtrack)**

Wiz: Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld, and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adapt in magic and a well-rounded fighter.

"He uses magic?" Goten said.

"If Fortuneteller Baba was here, she would've understood this," Oolong said.

* * *

 **FLAMING SKULLS** **:**

 **\- Can attack in Rounds of One, Two, or Three**

 **\- Fire Damage**

 **\- Swift and Deadly**

* * *

 **Boomstick** **: This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is totally awesome, but, where the heck does he keep them? I mean seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around with them?**

"I think he just creates them with his magic," Trunks answered Boomstick's question.

"Besides that, the way he shoots them is really similar to firing a Kamehameha," Krillin said, as he looked closely at the current scene.

* * *

 **HOT ESCAPE** **:**

 **\- Teleport Ability - ("This guy can also teleport?" Chaoztsu asked.)**

 **\- Extremely Fast**

 **\- Wide Range**

 **\- Burns Victims when Appearing Close Enough**

* * *

Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with the special move called "Hot Escape".

 **Boomstick** **: Wah! Sucker punch, bitch!**

"To sum up your question Chaoztsu, I think so. But both combatants use teleportation very differently," Gohan explained.

 _I really hope this language doesn't affect the kids,_ Chichi thought, referring to Boomstick's foul words.

* * *

 **MORPHING** **:**

 **\- Can Change into Anyone he Knows**

 **\- Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject**

 **\- Enables Hundreds of New Strategies**

* * *

Wiz: He can morph into whomever he wants, giving him tons of different skill sets, it's like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one.

Wiz' statement created a strange atmosphere within the room. Some of the Z Fighters even look at each other. To think a ability would bring betrayal and ruin within the group...

"Okay, before anyone says anything, I just want to point this out. All of this is _not_ real. So, if anyone thinks that one of us is Shang Tsung then you are obviously wrong," Bulma stated.

"Or completely stupid," Vegeta added. Everyone nodded in agreement, and decided to ignore the weirdness.

 **Boomstick** **: Man, I wish I could morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with that!**

"Yah you would, pervert," Videl muttered, who figured out that Boomstick was another one of those creeps.

* * *

 **STRAIGHT SWORD** **:**

 **\- About 3 Feet Long**

 **\- Secretly Hidden**

 **\- Of Unknown Make**

 **\- Prefers Fists and Magic over Swordplay**

* * *

 **Boomstick** **: He also has a razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for a surprise attack.**

"Wait a minute, isn't this suppose to be a martial arts fight? Because, that's just cheating!" Goku shouted.

"Well, if it were the World Martial Arts Tournament, then yes that would be cheating. But this is a Death Battle, Goku," Krillin explained.

"I have a feeling that sword must've meant something," Yamcha guessed.

Wiz: Shang Tsung possesses one other strange, but useful ability. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he was cursed, by the Elder Gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death.

"I knew that sword had to do something with him!" Yamcha said.

"Still, I know he was cheating, but he didn't have to get a punishment like that," Tien said.

Wiz: The only way to prevent this fate is to absorb the souls of his victims.

"WAIT, WHAT!?" The Z Fighters shouted.

They then saw Shang Tsung absorbing the soul, tinted in a green color, of his combatant. As a result of this, his opponent was turn into a husk.

The Z Fighters were left speechless.

"Oh my god! That's much worse than Akuma killing his own brother!" Goku shouted.

"No wonder the combatants, in this fight, are evil," Piccolo stated, glaring at the screen.

* * *

 **SOUL STEAL** **:**

 **\- Sustains Youth**

 **\- Restores Energy and Health**

 **\- Gains Opponent's Memories and Skills**

 **\- Uses Skills for Morphs**

* * *

 **Boomstick** **: He can literally eat your soul.** ** _Your soul!_** **Not only can this heal him, but he gets the memories of the souls he devoured.**

"That's really disturbing," No. 18 said.

 _I'm actually now glad that Babidi's dead,_ Mr. Satan thought.

Wiz: This helps him copy the move sets of other Fighters when he morphs.

 **Boomstick** **: So really, his curse became his deadliest weapon. Good punishment there, gods.**

"For once, I agree with him," Vegeta said.

"Yah. They should've punished him with something else," Trunks agreed with his father.

Wiz: Shang Tsung has lived and fought for over a thousand years.

"A thousand years!? He's even older than Master Roshi!" Goku said.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ old!" Roshi said.

"Don't forget, he's only a thousand years old because of him absorbing other souls," Piccolo stated.

"Yah. Shang Tsung should be dead, right now," Goten agreed.

Wiz: His sorcery, powers, and brutal Fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times, almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Kahn to invade Earthrealm, key word being "almost".

 **Boomstick** **: Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he pretty much sucks at actually accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villains, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over.**

The Z Fighters then saw Shang Tsung getting beaten by a man with black hair; wearing a red headband and a red and black striped pair of pants.

"Well, as the saying goes, luck always runs out," Oolong said.

"And him losing his luck was really in a good spot. Can anyone imagine what would happen if his master invaded Earthrealm?" Gohan sarcastically asked.

Wiz: His only notable victories have included treachery and deceit. But, keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever.

 _Shang Tsung_ _: You... will... die!_

And thus ended Shang Tsung's analysis.

"You know, I shouldn't really say this again, but I think you already know what it is," Bulma said. The others quickly caught on to what she meant and discussed about Shang Tsung.

"I still think Shang Tsung's actions are a lot worse than Akuma's," Goku said.

"I agree. Him absorbing souls is very scary," Puar said.

"I still like his Hot Escape. It's really cool," Trunks said.

"I do admit,.. Shang Tsung's ability of copying someone's skills gives me a strange feeling," Vegeta lowered his eyebrows, not knowing that he's predicting future events. **(AN: *cough* Goku Black *cough*)**

Everyone else had other thoughts. Yamcha still thought that Tsung's Straight Sword is still cheating and it shouldn't be allowed in the Death Battle. Roshi still wouldn't admit the elderly connection between him and Shang Tsung. The others thought that this was a guy you shouldn't mess with. Thankfully, they all knew he didn't existed.

Wiz: All right, the combatants are set! But, before we end this debate, I need some cash to buy more rats for genetic testing.

 **Boomstick/(Everybody)** **: What?**

Wiz: From Gamefly.

 _I'm now pretty sure Wiz is a mad scientist,_ Videl thought.

"I'm not sure if I should say who should win, since both combatants are evil. But, if I gotta choose, I would say that Akuma is going to win," Goku said, bringing some confusion on his friends.

"Hmph, the worse loses first, as people say it," Vegeta agreed.

"To be honest, I don't know who's gonna win. I mean, if Shang Tsung would be able to absorb enough of Akuma's soul, then maybe he could copy his abilities. But even with his moves, Akuma is going to be a very difficult opponent for Tsung," Gohan theorized.

"Akuma, even though I don't like him for killing his brother," Piccolo said.

Goten, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, Puar, Chaoztsu, and Oolong voted for Akuma. Launch, Videl, Mr. Satan, and Buu didn't even want to decide the winner, this time. Bulma joined in with Gohan, who was also indecisive.

Just as everyone decided their vote, the ad reached its conclusion.

 **Boomstick** **: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

The first thing the Z Fighters saw was Akuma, walking up on the stage. Then, suddenly, Shang Tsung appears behind him from his Hot Escape technique. Akuma notices him and jumps away to the other side of the stage.

"Well, that was a quick encounter," Krillin said, as everyone else looked closely for the fight to begin.

 **FIGHT!**

Shang Tsung fires off a Flaming Skull, but Akuma dodges by jumping into the air. In the air, Akuma fires off two Gou Hadokens. Tsung notices them and dodges both of them, but as dodges Akuma moves in for the strike.

Akuma first strikes Shang Tsung with his Hyakki Shuu, knocking his opponent off balance. Akuma quickly then pummels Tsung with his Hurricane Kick, before quickly upper cutting Shang Tsung with the Shoryuken; sending him up to the air.

"Hot damn! No wonder Akuma is always on the offensive!" Yamcha shouted.

"That makes this fight even more exciting!" Goku said.

In the air, Akuma then strikes Shang Tsung with another Hurricane Kick, followed by elbowing him, then finally hitting Tsung with a Shinku-Hadoken; resulting in a big explosion, while also sending Shang Tsung crashing down to the ground.

"Looks like Akuma got this in the bag!" Tien grinned.

Akuma lands, walks up to him, and prepares to deliver to finishing blow. But Shang Tsung was not done, yet. Before Akuma could deliver the blow, Shang Tsung morphs into a yellow and black Ninja; with a yellow mask covering his mouth. This, somehow, stops Akuma from killing him.

The Z Fighters were confused by this. "Wait, why did Akuma stop? He could've ended the fight, right there!" Trunks complained.

"I think I know why," Piccolo began, as everyone else looked at him, "Do you remember when Wiz said that Akuma looks for worthy opponents? Well, I think when Shang Tsung morphed, Akuma saw another opportunity with his new opponent. If he killed Tsung right then and there, then that opportunity would've been wasted."

"Hmm, good point, Piccolo," Goku agreed.

As they finished, Shang Tsung was recovered and got back up to his feet.

 _Shang Tsung (as Scorpion)_ _: COME HERE!_

Shang Tsung fires off a rope dart at Akuma, who was completely caught off guard. The rope dart lands a directly hit, drawing blood from Akuma, as he is then pulls him towards Tsung. As Akuma nears him, Tsung uppercuts him.

But, as this happens, some guy in a purple shirt pops up in the lower left corner of the screen.

 _Dan Forden_ _: Toasty!_

"What the hell!? Who the hell was that guy!?" Vegeta shouted, dumbstruck.

"I think we should ignore that, right now...," Bulma slowly replied, also weirded out. Everyone else slowly agreed, and continued watching the fight.

Before Akuma can touch the ground, Shang Tsung morphs back to his normal body and fires off three Flaming Skulls from the ground, striking Akuma in mid-air. But, with enough distance, Akuma gets behind Tsung, grabs him, and throws him to the other side of the stage. He then teleports to the other side, and kicks Shang Tsung, as he lands near him. But, despite the disadvantage, Tsung manages to block the kick.

Akuma then fires off a Gou Hadoken, but Shang Tsung dodges by using his Hot Escape technique. Tsung then reappears behind Akuma, and slashes him with his Straight Sowrd.

"I'm beginning to wonder why you hate that sword, Yamcha," Puar sarcastically said.

With Akuma stunned, Shang Tsung grabs by the neck and begins to absorb his soul.

"Uh oh," Goten said.

"Looks like Shang Tsung might win this one," Chaoztsu said, lowering his eyebrows.

But Akuma wasn't done, yet.

Before the sorcerer could turn him into a husk, Akuma breaks the grip and lands a Hurricane Kick on him. He then charges up his Kongo Kokuretsu Zan and slams his fist to the ground, creating a massive shockwave and sending Shang Tsung far away. Akuma then teleports to where Tsung should land and intercepts him with a kick. He then strikes him with a barrage of punches and kicks, before tossing Shang Tsung to the other side.

Shang Tsung quickly gets back up and does the unthinkable. He morphs into a man with red hair. He was in a dark blue Gi, with an odd looking symbol on the back. He was also wearing a pair of sandals.

Shang Tsung has morphed into Akuma.

"Looks like Shang Tsung had enough of Akuma's soul to copy his skills," No. 18 said.

"This is gonna be close," Goku said.

The two Akumas stared at one another, as the music in the background began to become more intense.

The two Akumas then leaped in slow motion, making everyone to hold on to their seats.

Flurries of punches and kicks were thrown between the two combatants, as both tried to overpower one another. But suddenly, at the right moment, the fake Akuma successfully lands an elbow on his counterpart, sending the real Akuma to the ground.

As the fake Akuma lands, he then charges up a Kongo Kokurestu Zan on his counterpart.

But before he could...

 _Akuma_ _: SHUN GOKU SATSU!_

The screen darkens. A flurry of punches in a purple flame was seen. As the moves ends, Akuma is seen standing with his back turned, while his symbol was shown lighting up the screen, as Shang Tsung laid dead on the floor.

 **K.O.!**

The souls that Shang Tsung devoured are then set free from his body.

* * *

"Holy crap...," Mr. Satan whispered.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Goten and Trunks shouted.

"I have to admit, that fight was cool," Videl said. Piccolo and Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"Well, lets see how Akuma won," Bulma said.

 **Boomstick** **: Oh man, that was too close!**

Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on. But Tsung's own cleverness and wide array of skills quickly even the odds.

 **Boomstick** **: It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing trick saved his ass.**

"Hmph, so I was right," Piccolo grinned.

Wiz: Akuma's pride for battle almost cost him his life, as he stopped to see if his new face was worth a challenge.

 **Boomstick** **: After switching up strategies, Tsung managed to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities.**

Wiz: But, it wasn't enough. In the end Akuma's skills as a fighter proved unmatched.

"So, in other words, Akuma's strength and abilities were more powerful than Shang Tsung's," Gohan figured out.

"That seems about it," Bulma nodded in agreement.

 _I know he doesn't exists. But, if he did, I would really love to fight him!,_ Goku thought.

 **Boomstick** **: I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time, and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the world. There was no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment.**

Wiz: As Tsung isn't used to winning anything on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow, leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his greatest weapon.

 **Boomstick** **: The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!**

"YEAH!" Goten and Trunks cheered.

Wiz: And so Shang Tsung fell once again releasing his devoured souls, again.

 **Boomstick** **: Looks like Tsung's all** ** _souled_** **out! Ha ha, get it, Wiz?**

"Nope," the Z Fighters all said.

Wiz: The winner is Akuma.

And thus ended the episode.

"Oh my god, that fight was incredible," Trunks said.

"To be honest, that fight was a lot better than the last one," No. 18 admitted.

"Hmph. You're probably right," Vegeta agreed.

"I think the fights are gonna get better throughout the series," Yamcha stated.

"That makes me even more excited!" Goku shouted.

"Lets see who's next," Bulma said, as everyone looked back at the screen.

 **Boomstick** **: Next Time on DEATH BATTLE!**

The music was composed of an angelic choir. The contestant was a female with long black hair. It showed her putting on a red, white, and blue skin tight outfit, with a pair of metal bracelets on her wrists and a golden tiara on her forehead. As the woman was putting on her tiara, the screen darkens and an unknown female voice was heard in the background.

 _?_ _: Goodnight, sugar._

The voice was then followed by a sound of a kick.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"If you say anything," Chichi warned Oolong and Roshi, as she hold a frying pan. The two remained quiet.

* * *

 **(Cue latest Dragon Ball Super preview music)**

.

.

.

.

"Yo, it's me, Goku! That fight was epic! I hope the next fight can top this one!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh!? The combatants are female, this time!? I wonder how Chichi would feel..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And they're both superheroes!? I don't read comics, but I think Goten and Trunks does. Next time on Z Fighters, **"The Female Superhero Genre! Rogue vs. Wonder Woman!"** "

"Don't miss it!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back! And there's going to be a lot more battles to come!**

 **Now, one of you asked for me if I can do OVAs for this story. Well, here's what I'm going to do: I'm going to release a OVA filler chapter after every five Death Battles. That way, you can see how this series impacted the Z Fighters.**

 **So, I hope you guys like this chapter! Leave a review if you did! Check out my other stories, or even my forum, when you get the chance!**

 **And I hope to see you guys on the next chapter of "The Z Fighters Reacts to Death Battle!"**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


	3. Lets talk about something

**(NOTE: THIS WILL ONLY BE UP FOR ABOUT A FEW DAYS. AFTER THOSE FEW DAYS PASS, I AM DELETING THIS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.)**

 **Hey guys...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Look I'm just gonna start off with why I haven't updated anything in a while. As you may know, in July, I was in the city taking a summer class at the New York Film Academy. But on the last week there,... something terrible happen.**

 **No one died, if that's what you're thinking.**

 **But, it involved around someone very close to me.** **I don't want to get into too much detail, since telling the person's name may offend him/her or anyone else related. And don't ask me who this person is, I just don't want to go there. I'm sure you understand.**

 **Anyway, the situation was diffused within several hours. It was heartbreaking for me to witness this again, and in that time, I was only one who could do something to solve it.**

 **Ever since then, this person has been in similar situations. I had to be there for this person at all times. I couldn't blame him/her; someone had to be there for this person, or else things could've gotten a lot worse.**

 **Right now, this person is recovering slowly. And I hope this continues...**

 **There were other reasons why I wasn't updating that much, but this was one of the main ones.**

 **Another reason was that after I released the latest chapter of "The Z Fighters Reacts to Death Battle", I've been getting a lot strikes of people saying that I'm breaking the rules. But there were also some other people that were saying to just ignore them. This was challenging at first, but I know what to do now. Read the underline text below.**

 **Now, I want to get back into writing. But, with the way things are now, it's gonna be a lot more difficult than before. I haven't written in a few months, and I lost some of my memories for how to proceed with some of my stories; a few of them I may never write again. (** **But, that does not include "The Z Fighters Reacts to Death Battle". I am in the process of writing the third Death Battle. So, hang in there, folks :) ****)**

 **If there's anyone who could pick these stories up, I greatly appreciate it. You can find the chosen stories that are up for sale on my profile. I'll give you the plot points and anything that has to do with that specific story. But most likely, I don't think anybody is gonna pick these stories up.**

 **Also, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna write any more stories. In the past few days, and some time to time before that, I've been thinking of doing something.**

 **I want to write a story about me. And by me, I mean the real me interacting with a bunch of fictional characters throughout everyday life. This has nothing to do with the planned series, "Reality v. Fiction". This is basically a story set entirely in a parallel realm. You can say this is a fresh start for me; as if I'm back in my first days here on this website, but better.**

 **For the characters I'm gonna interact with first, it'll most likely be from a show that I'm most familiar of right now; like RWBY, Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, and others.**

 **I guess I got nothing else to say. I hope you can understand the current events, right now. I'll probably upload the first chapter of my new story within a few days. Don't have a title, yet.**

 **I hope you all have the best last days of summer break and I'll see you guys later...**


	4. UP FOR SALE! :(

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...I know it's been like almost a year since I last updated this; and, throughout that time, I've been hearing from people every now and then asking when I'm releasing the next Death Battle. I was obviously gonna do Rouge vs. Wonder Woman next, but...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...oh, god...**

 **...I can't believe I'm doing this. :(**

 **I'm pretty sure you're upset by the title of this Author's Note...**

 **This decision is not because of the accusations the Editors, or the strict people on this site, had alleged me of.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **But, there's still a big reason for this...**

 **Originally, when I started this story, I had the intention of setting this in the middle of the now-deleted series of mine; "Jared and the Universe"...**

 **...I think I now see how cliché that title was.**

 **Anyway, I _was_ going to do that. **

**However,... things changed.**

 **At some point, right before Summer 2018, I did a HUGE reconstruction in my profile. During the reconstruction, I had deleted a majority of the stories that I had originally planned ever since I joined this website; while adding some new ones. "Jared and the Universe" was included in the deletion.**

 **...I was thinking about making this announcement for a while now; but when I remembered that this story was set in "Jared and the Universe", I knew I had to do something.**

 **Basically, the first few scenes where Bulma got the Death Battle tapes from that mysterious person does not make any sense anymore; more so on the mysterious person himself. The person that appeared in the beginning was actually an original character that had already appeared in "Jared and the Universe". Now that the mentioned series has been erased from existence, that OC does not exist either.**

 **You see what I mean here?**

 **I can't continue this story where a non-existing character had appeared.**

 **I know you may be asking; 'why can't you just change the beginning?'**

 **...I know I can just let the Death Battle tapes appear out of nowhere with a letter from a random person on Earth; saying "My world has been destroyed, and I want you to watch these tapes as my final wish".**

 **...But, it doesn't quite work like that for me anymore...**

 **You see, when I first came to FanFiction, my intention was to write stories that just simply came out of my head. I mean, it's still like that today; but back then, it was more of a fun activity.**

 **Overtime though, that feeling slowly changed. Now, my time here is more of a passion; a driven sensation to reach a long-term goal.**

 **One day, I want to become a Screenwriter; which is actually one of the main reasons why I took that summer program at the New York Film Academy in the first place.**

 **In order to do that though, I need to test myself. I need to make stories where the plot, the characters, the setting, etc, are actually... perfect. I do not want to copy someone else's work; and I'm not talking about the Death Battle dialogues. I actually do not want to copy a premise that was already used by another fanfiction writer (the alternative premise that I had written above has already been used by some people here).**

 **Which is why I have been making, or planning on, these original fanfiction stories:**

 **1.) "Anime War: Infinite" - (Anime X-over/Marvel crossover)**

 **2.) My diary; or "Jared's Diary" - (RWBY) - [I haven't really released it, at the time back then, on how important this one really was.]**

 **3.) "Strength IS Victory" - (RWBY/Dragon Ball crossover)**

 **4.) "Reality v. Fiction" - (X-over)**

 **5.) "Ben's Journal" - (Fairy Tail) - [It's basically a spin-off to my diary.]**

 **6.) "Earthland Emissary" - (Fairy Tail/Super Smash Bros.) - [This one was literally inspired by the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.]**

 **7.) "Tipping Point" - (Frozen) - [A sequel to an old story of mine; "Origins"... yes, I still find myself interested in _that_ Disney movie.]**

 **...I really would like to continue this story for you guys. I do appreciate** **your reviews and the ideas you give me.**

 **However, now these days... I also have more responsibility.**

 **Soon, I'm going to be in college; and from what I heard... college is a lot different than high school.**

 **Again, I'm really, really sorry about this and...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Damnit!**

 **I really didn't want to do this. :(**

 **But,... I guess this is another lesson I should learn for my future career.**

 **At least, I do hope that someone is able to pick this story up and continue where it left off... or just restart the whole story and do it from scratch.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say today. I hope no one takes this too seriously, and I wish for this story to be continued by another writer here.**

 **Till next time...**


	5. Up for Adoption again

**Hey, everyone.**

 **I do know that a lot of you want to see this story continue once more.**

 **Unfortunately, I bring some sad news.**

 **A while back, I have stated that a fanfiction writer (I do not want say his/her name at this time; otherwise it would be rude) has agreed to adopt this story.**

 **But, due to personal issues, the writer is dropping the plans to continue this story. So basically, "The Z Fighters Reacts to Death Battle" is now back up for adoption...**

 **So, if anyone is still willing to continue this story, then that'll be great.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say right now. This is just a quick update on what's going on. If anyone still remembers who this writer is, then please do not discredit him or anything. I do not want this person to feel guilty.**

 **I do hope you all have wonderful day, or night, or wherever you are; and I'll see you next time...**


	6. HAS BEEN ADOPTED! :)

**...okay.**

 **I know this announcement is way, _way_ outdated (which I apologize dearly...), but I still think it's appropriate for me to do this. **

**As you know, several months ago I posted that this story was up for adoption... again. However, a few days after that post was released, a FanFiction writer by the name of Skorch** **nTorch made a request to adopt this story.**

 **...Which I happily accepted. :)**

 **So those who still don't know, SkorchnTorch has taken the reigns to continue "The Z Fighters Reacts to Death Battle"! In fact, he has just posted the next fight a few days ago.**

 **So, go check out the continuation of this story on his account and enjoy the Z Fighters reaction. :)**

 **That's all I have to say, today. I hope you all have a good day, or night, or wherever you are, and I hope to see you all next time on another story of mine.**

 **See ya later, everyone...**


End file.
